


Mafia

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: Well, it's here.  The final BVDN of the year 2018.  This is also my first holiday piece, but not my last, I'm working on a Christmas story as well.  This time it was a regular BVDN so no smut and it means 10 prompts of about 100 words each.  The theme was Mafia, but I made it work. HahahaThe Briefs celebrate Thanksgiving with their alien houseguest, but little do the Briefs parents know that their daughter and their guest have a surprise for them.  It's fluffy and sappy with a little bit of angst for Vegeta on what the surprise means to him.





	1. Family

 

He never thought he’d ever be a part of a family.  Much less ever have one.  He guess he had had a sort of family travelling around with Nappa and Radditz, but that was really more or less just because they were the last of his kind, the only ones he could really associate with under Frieza’s boot.  And he sure as hell wasn’t calling that lizard family.  Nor any of his stooges.  And even Nappa and Radditz he wouldn’t really call a family, they were really more of a tribal or clan sort of thing.  Not anything he’d ever consider a family.


	2. Protection

He felt a sudden warmth on his knee.  He looked down at her hand gently resting on his knee.  Then he glanced over at her stomach.  They still hadn’t told her parents that she was carrying his child.  He wondered how long this family was going to last if they found out that he’d impregnated their daughter under their roof and behind the backs of their gracious, if ill thought out, hospitality and that he’d bedded her multiple times prior, surrounding, and after the act that was giving them a grandchild.

… _His child._   It was still… still…  …  He was going to be a father.  _He_ was going to be a father.


	3. Territory

That… really… wasn’t… his… territory.  That wasn’t his area of expertise.  Any feelings about fathers was tainted by his own memories of his father.

How else was he supposed to feel about the man that should have protected him but instead sold him into slavery as part of a twisted deal to the most demented creature in the entire Universe?

Was he supposed to be happy?  Was he supposed to have warm and fuzzy feelings the way she had for her own father?

Her father was, he glanced over at the grinning grey-haired man as his wife dished him more of this massive, even by Saiyan standards, ‘holiday meal’.  He… was a good father.  Vegeta’s eyes drifted back to her belly, would he be?...  Would he be a… good father?


	4. Garbage Man

Would he a garbage of a man?  Would he be like his own father?

Immediately his jaw set.  No, he wouldn’t be like his own father.  No matter what, those tin cans were never going to get their hands on his child and they sure as hell weren’t getting their hands on her either.

As if she could sense how dark his thoughts were getting in the midst of their holiday dinner, she leaned over to him.  Placing her strawberry pink lips up next to his ear.  Wow, normally he freaked by now, but he was so lost in thought that he wasn’t even noticing.  He was just staring really intently at her stomach.


	5. Black Market

She kissed his ear.  Suddenly his face snapped to her; eyes wide, mouth open.  He was completely aghast.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Woman?”  He whispered.

She grinned at him.  Boy, did she want to giggle, but it would draw her parents’ attention more than it already has been.

She was sitting closer to Vegeta than usual and he hadn’t objected.  And her father might not notice, but her mother definitely noticed their postures despite continuing to chirrup about the shopping over at the new chic store, Black Market.  Her mother could tell that Bulma had her hand on Vegeta’s knee and her other on her stomach.  And of course, Vegeta was just staring at her stomach too.

“I’m thankful for you.”  Bulma whispered back.  “ _Both_ of you.”  She rubbed her belly a little.


	6. Racketeering

“W-w-what?”  He stammered.

She hated to admit it, but the apples of her cheeks flushed, blushing.  “I said I’m thankful for both of you this Thanksgiving.”

_Thanksgiving?!_   What the hell was she blathering on about—Oh, that’s right.  This ornate, grand meal.

“At dinner, we usually say something were thankful for this year.”  Her eyes looked down, “And I’m thankfully for you and our baby.”

She looked as if she was going to remove her hand from his knee, pull away from him as though… as though…  He reached down suddenly and put his hand over hers on his knee.  But he looked away from her as he did so.  He felt like she was extorting something out of him.  He mumbled… begrudgingly.


	7. Strong Arm

Judging by how bright red his cheeks were, he must’ve said something pretty… Bulma leaned in again and put her lips to his ear, “Hmmm?”

“Vulgar Woman.”  Then he mumbled something again.

Bulma wasn’t above strongarming someone.  “What’d you say, Vegeta?”  She purred.

He turned to glare at her.  “I said I’m thankful for you too.  And the brat.”  He admitted through gritted teeth.

Bulma was shocked.  Shocked beyond words.  She never thought he’d…  He actually admitted that he…  She meant something to him.  Having this baby together meant something to him.  As if sensing where her thoughts were going, he gave her hand over his knee a tight squeeze.


	8. Put Out A Hit

It hit her like a ton of bricks.  She suddenly looked away from him.  She had to look away from him.  If he saw even a hint of the tears stinging her eyes, he would, well, he would be him.  And it would totally ruin the moment and she’d want to slap him and—

“Bulma?”  His voice was quiet… and concerned.

“It’s,” she kept her voice barely above a whisper to hold off the tears, “It’s alright.”  She shook her head as if that would stupidly make the stinging in her eyes go away.

This time he leaned over.  His lips were at her ear, “Did I do something wrong?”

_Other than hit her right in the heart like a hitman’s bullet?_   She pursed her lips shut, biting back her emotions, and shook her head again, not looking at him.


	9. Blood For Blood

“You don’t look fine?  Did I say something wrong?”  Really, she was starting to unnerve him.  Had he made some mistake that hurt her badly?  He’d seen her ex do that plenty of times, he’d swore to himself that he’d at least be different.  “Please, tell me.”

She finally looked at him.  Her eyes were starting to pink.  She was… she was going to cry.

His eyes went wide.  “I’m sorry.  Whatever I said, I’m sor—”

Suddenly her lips were on his.  Her other hand on his neck and drawing him in even closer to her.

_What the Hell, Woman?!  Your parents will see—_

“Oh ho ho!  Finally you two admit it!”

Their kiss broke and Bulma and Vegeta both turned shocked faces to her parents.


	10. Wiseguys

“You knew?!”  Bulma exclaimed.

“Well, of course, Sweetie.  I can’t tell you how many times I’ve spotted the two of you sneaking into each other’s rooms at all hours.  I’m so glad though.”

Vegeta was mortified to know that the Mother and undoubtedly the Father had known the whole time or at least for awhile.

“You are?”

Vegeta looked over at her, he could tell by the sound of her voice and the way she was looking at her parents that she was testing something.

“Oh my, yes.”  Bunny was all grins.  And so was Trunks.

“Well, then…,” Bulma glanced over at Vegeta.  Her eyes asked him… he nodded.  She turned back to her parents, “Vegeta and I have some news.  I’m…  _We_ are expecting.”

Bunny’s squeal startled everyone.  Before either of them could even think, her parents descended on them with hugs and congratulations.  In the tangle of arms, Bulma smiled at Vegeta.  Then he heard it…  Her father…  “Welcome to the family, Son.”

He had a family.  He had a family now.


End file.
